The Island of Horror
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: It could have been such a wonderful holiday. Isla Sorna, they told me. Go to this island and you experience the adventure of your life...


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN JURASSIC PARK! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIE!<strong>___

_This was again a very spontaneous idea of mine.  
>I just thought about what would happen if i would be on an island, surrounded by dinosaurs and this is what came out.<br>It is writtin in my POV._

_Please enjoy it and i am very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
>English isn't my first language ;).<em>

**_The island_********_of Horror_**

It could have been such a wonderful holiday.

Isla Sorna, they told me. Go to this island and you experience the adventure of your life.

At first I didn't want to think about it.

I thought of whitewater canoeing, mountain climbing and whatever else belonged to an action-packed adventure.

But I never have dreamed of what gruesome creatures would await me on this island.

Dinosaurs!

When I saw the first Stegosaurus, I could not believe my eyes and I thought I was hallucinating, but the animal was real and it was standing right before me.

A full grown and bad-tempered Stegosaurus!

He almost impaled me with the spikes on its tail end, if I wouldn't have jumped to the side, away from him. Then I ran. Ran as if the devil himself was behind me...but the devil would have been dearer to me than what came next...

It started with a crack in the undergrowth.

Cracking and crashing of branches and trees that were torn out of the earth, as something was moving through the undergrowth of the jungle.

I felt the earth began to shake beneath my feet.

Heavy steps, such as I had never heard in my life before.

The steps and the crashing of trees were followed by a low growl and every time I remember that awful noise I get the shivers...

And then the beast broke out of the woodwork and it came right up to me.

Never in my life have I seen something so terrifying as this animal.

Even a Tyrannosaurus Rex was small compared to this beast!

A powerful sail grew out of his back, his mouth, long and over and over with huge, razor-sharp teeth that were just waiting to drill into my flesh and tear me apart. Huge claws grew from the toes of this dinosaur, crushed everything and everyone in its path.

I was stunned when the beast stood before me and looked at me.

The huge mouth opened and the Beast let his voice be heard.

I still get goose bumps when I think of this bloodcurdling roar, which had probably echoed all over the island.

Then I ran.

Ran, as fast as my feet would carry me, but the monster got closer and closer, tore trees out of the ground as they blocked his way, hissed and roared. Cries broke away from my throat and I ran until my muscles burned like pure fire. I could not slow down. This monster would eat me with skin and hair if I would do so.

When I thought I was finished, I saw a door from the corner of my eye.

I immediately changed direction, screamed again when I heard the snap of powerful jaws of the Spinosaurus behind me, which missed me by a hair. The beast slid on his huge feet, slipped in the leaves, as he tried to turn the corner and fell to the ground. The impact of the massive body did shake the ground under my feet, but I did not dare to turn around. I gathered my last reserves of strength and rushed to the heavy steel door, ran inside and closed it behind me.

Just in time as the Spinosaurus had stand up on his feet again and had followed me. The dinosaur threw himself against the door and I hoped so much that the door would hold. One, two, and three times he threw himself against it, but he couldn't break it and when I heard the monster withdrew with an angry roar, I sat down on the ground with a sigh of relief.

This happened one day ago and since then I have not left the small bunker, I had found.

Too much fear of this beast was inside me, as I would dare to go out there again.

I tried using my phone to make contact with the outside world, but the reception is poor and I can't even make a phone call. Food I have found in canned food. The supplies should last for a few days, but I know I can't stay forever in this bunker.

No.

I need some time to go out to look for food and water, and maybe I can still beat me too through the jungle and maybe I'll find other people who share my fate.

But who is so stupid and ventures on an island that is ruled by such monsters?

Yes, only me.

And if I should die, then I sincerely hope that it would be a quick death.

But without a fight these beasts would not get me!

No!

Never!

I also had the right to live on this planet and if I had to, then I would demand this right by force.

This world also belonged to me...

**_The End_**


End file.
